


Coffee Houses and Love

by orphan_account



Series: Coffee House AU // Frerard [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Frank Iero, College Student Gerard Way, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "wanna meet me at the coffee house for six?"In which Gerard falls in love with a barista at a local coffee house and things get quite interesting from there





	Coffee Houses and Love

Gerard isn't really a player, nor does he sleep around – he wouldn't really count two one night stands as something incredibly slutty. Truth is Gerard wants a serious relationship, he just hasn't found the right guy as yet. But Gerard felt like this would change.

Recently, the coffee house Gerard usually goes to hired a new barista – Frank, and good lord, he's the cutest person Gerard had ever seen. Gerard remembered the few times he brought Mikey to the coffee house, only to have his brother tease him (with much brotherly love, mind you) about his crush on the young barista – and by young, Gerard means young, Frank doesn't look any older than nineteen and Gerard's not that old, well he wouldn't consider being twenty three as old.

But today, Gerard decides that enough is enough, he finally got the balls to talk to Frank about something other than coffee and maybe, just maybe ask him out on a date. Gerard also forced Mikey to come along for 'moral support' and 'to be a good brother' and all Mikey could do was flash Gerard a knowing smirk because he knows how much of a dork his brother is.

"Do I look good? Is my hair okay?" Gerard asked frantically as he stood outside the coffee house.

"You look amazing, now shut the fuck up and go ask out your barista," Mikey said encouragingly.

"You're sure, right?" Gerard asked again, looking at Mikey for confirmation.

"Oh for fuck's sake, yes. Now go inside and steal his heart," Mikey replied, rolling his eyes fondly at Gerard, with the slightest smile on his face.

Gerard lets out a sigh of relief and flashed a smile at his brother, "thanks, Mikes."

"You're welcome, G."

Gerard smiled at Mikey once more before heading into the coffee house. It was only seven am, so there's not many people – surprisingly. Gerard just shrugged it off and walked towards the ordering counter, he makes a quick turn around to see that Mikey was in their usual seat, giving a look of "you better not chicken out" and he quickly turned around.

"Hi! Good morning, how can I help you?" a familiar voice said.

Gerard couldn't help but flash the tiny barista a small smile. Gerard also noted that he – Frank got a new hair-cut, the punk Mohawk with the bleached blonde shaven sides, it was a good look on him and Gerard also noticed that he had chipped black nail polish on, god Frank could make anything look attractive.

"Um, sir, are you ready to order, or do you need a few minutes?" he said hesitantly.

"Um, no, sorry – um, I'd like two Americanos, please?" Gerard mumbled out awkwardly. Gerard mentally slapped himself for being so awkward, he's done this so many times before, why is he getting all choked up now. A soft voice pulled Gerard out of his thoughts.

"Sir, names?"

"Oh, um, Gerard and Mikey."

"Okay cool, that'll be 10 dollars," Frank said.

Gerard quickly paid him and walked over to Mikey and slumped down in the seat opposite to him.

"So I'm guessing it didn't went well," Mikey said, looking at his brother.

"He's so goddamn pretty and I'm so me, and he must think I'm some weirdo who likes to ogle at teenagers," Gerard said dejectedly.

"Oh, G, don't be too hard on yourself, I'm positively sure he doesn't think of you like that," Mikey said in a weak attempt to lift up Gerard's mood, "hey listen, you still have a second attempt, our coffee's almost done, maybe you can chat him up when you collect our coffee."

"You think I can do it?" He said, a hopeful tinge in his voice.

"Positive."

"Okay, I'm gonna do it, I have faith in myself," Gerard said triumphantly.

"Gerard? Mikey?" Frank called out.

Gerard walked up to the counter to collect his drinks and noticed there was a bill under his drink, "um, excuse, why is this bill under my drink?"

"You forgot to collect your bill at the cash register silly," Frank giggled, and Gerard couldn't help but smile at the 19 year old's infectious giggle.

"O-oh, thanks," Gerard said, laughing at himself a little bit. He almost did a double take when he saw the barista winked at him. Gerard decided to walk back to his table before he did something stupid and embarrass himself.

"Well, I see that it went better than before," Mikey applauded Gerard, "so, do you ask him out?"

"No, but I got him to laugh, so I must be doing something right, right?" Gerard rambled, "I forgot to take my bill and he was kind enough to – oh my god."

Gerard couldn't believe what he was seeing, let alone wondering if this is even real life or some sick illusive joke. That couldn't possibly be written on his bill.

"'oh my god' what?" Mikey asked, looking at his brother.

"Look!" Gerard almost squealed out, showing Mikey the back of his bill. It read: call me ... Frank x.

"Oh my god, bro, you did it," Mikey high-fived Gerard, "you better save that number on your phone."

"What if it's some sick joke though?" Gerard murmured quietly.

"No way dude, I highly doubt it's fake," Mikey stressed.

///

Gerard sighed softly as he walked into his apartment, closing and locking the door behind him. All he had on his mind was Frank's 'number' that he got on his bill.

Fuck it, he thought before pulling out his phone along with the bill. He entered the number into his phone and saved it as Frank and furthermore sending him a text, a simple hi, how much harm could that do?

Gerard dropped his phone down on the coffee table, opting to distract himself from the anxiety of waiting for a reply by finishing out his art project for college.

After a good two hours on working on his drawing, Gerard checked his phone for any messages and he could not believe his eyes.

Oh my God, he - Frank - texted back, oh my god.

Even though the text was a simple hello, see you got my number :), it was enough to make Gerard dizzy with happiness.

Things can only get better from here.

Before texting Frank back, Gerard called Mikey to tell him the great news.

After waiting a couple seconds, Mikey picked up his phone, "Mikes! You would not believe this, but it happened!"

"Whoa, slow down, what exactly happened?" Mikey asked, intrigued.

"Frank happened, he texted me back," Gerard said, sounding like a school girl whose crush looked at her for the first time.

"Oh my god! Gerard that's great!" Mikey exclaimed, feeling nothing but joy for his brother.

Gerard felt his phone buzzed against his ear, "I think he just texted me again, gotta go, bye Mikes!"

And with that, Gerard hung up the phone and quickly checked his messages and his guess was correct, Frank did, in fact, texted him back.

The message read, wanna meet at the coffee house tomorrow, at six?

Nine words, all it took was nine words for Gerard to almost faint in pure happiness. He just couldn't believe it, Frank wanted to hang out with him.

Of course Gerard took up the offer, texting back as soon as he got the right string of words together. The text read, sure, see you soon :).

///

It was 5:55pm, and Gerard felt like he was going to throw up. He anxiously stood outside the coffee house, fidgeting with his fingers.

Just walk inside and sit at your usual table, Gerard thought to himself.

He checked his phone for the time, 5:58pm, flashed across the screen. Swallowing all his nerves, he pushed open the large door and walked inside. Gerard smiled softly as the sweet aroma of coffee made its way up his nostrils. He felt much more calm.

He went over to his usual table, a two seater by the window, and sat down. He pulled out his phone to make himself look less lonely. He checked the time once more, it was 6pm and Gerard felt a bit jittery. Looking over at the order station, he saw Frank, and Gerard felt he could melt. Frank looked so beautiful. He saw Frank leave and walked towards his direction, Gerard quickly looked down at his phone, so Frank wouldn't feel Gerard was spying on him.

"Hi," a soft voice greeted Gerard.

"H-Hey," Gerard mentally cursed himself for stuttering, "You can sit if you'd like too."

He gratefully took the seat.

"So," Frank began, "I couldn't help but notice the little stares you give me," he giggled.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," Gerard said, biting his lip.

"No, don't apologise, I think it's cute," Frank said quickly, flashing Gerard a warm smile, "And I really really wanted to talk with you."

Gerard couldn't believe what he was hearing, he honestly thought he was going crazy. Frank wanted to talk to him.

"Really?" Gerard said, astonishment clear in his voice.

"Yeah, I sensed some cool vibes from you, and not be too frank, you're kinda cute," He replied, his cheeks tinted a soft red colour at the last set of words he said.

"Oh my god, same. I really wanted to talk to you too, I just didn't know how to approach you," Gerard said, a huge smile evident on his face.

After about twenty minutes of talking, Gerard built up enough courage to ask Frank out on a date and he said yes! Gerard was on cloud nine at this point.

After a few more minutes of talking, the two men bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Best day ever, Gerard thought as he locked his apartment door.

He went to bed that night with the biggest smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> heey, this is just part 1/2 of this lil series. i had this planned since last year and never got around to finishing it. but it's finally done so yay! hope you guys enjoy this! feedback is appreciated


End file.
